


Just Hold On

by alemara



Category: Burn Notice, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Michael/Emma, "With Both Hands"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



She's nearly to the door, but this time he stops her, grips her wrists, one in each hand, holds on tight, says, low: "Don't run." 


End file.
